2013–14 Ashes series
|team2= |captain1=Michael Clarke |captain2=Alastair Cook |runs1=David Warner (523) Brad Haddin (493) Chris Rogers (463) |runs2=Kevin Pietersen (294) Michael Carberry (281) Ben Stokes (279) |wickets1=Mitchell Johnson (37) Ryan Harris (22) Nathan Lyon (19) |wickets2=Stuart Broad (21) Ben Stokes (15) James Anderson (14) |notes= |previous=2013 |next=2015 }} The 2013–14 Ashes series, known for sponsorship reasons as the Commonwealth Bank Ashes Series, was a Test cricket series between England and Australia. The five venues for the series were The Gabba, the Adelaide Oval, the WACA Ground, the Melbourne Cricket Ground and the Sydney Cricket Ground. Australia won the series 5–0, and regained the Ashes for the first time since 2006–07. In doing so, Australia recorded only the third 5–0 Ashes clean sweep in history. Beginning with this series, the four-year cycle of Ashes series in Australia was brought forward one year. This meant this series was held three years after the previous 2010–11 series in Australia and only three months after the end of the 2013 Ashes in England. The schedule for series in England will be brought forward by two years, beginning in 2015. This rescheduling was to avoid clashes between Ashes series in Australia and the Cricket World Cup, both previously held very close together in their four-year cycles. Squad On 23 September 2013, England announced a 17-man touring party for the Ashes series. Former Ireland international bowler Boyd Rankin, New Zealand-born all-rounder Ben Stokes and Zimbabwe-born batsman Gary Ballance all received call-ups despite being uncapped for England in Tests, while opening batsman Michael Carberry, spin bowler Monty Panesar and seamer Chris Tremlett were also included. Among those who missed out were opening batsman Nick Compton, spin bowler James Tredwell and seamers Graham Onions, who helped Durham win the championship, and Tim Bresnan, although Bresnan is suffering from a back injury and will travel with the squad to Australia. Matt Prior is the only specialist wicket-keeper in the side; Jonny Bairstow will deputise for him. On 12 November 2013, Australia announced a 12-man squad for the first Test. ODI stand-in captain George Bailey was awarded his first Test cap. On 25 November 2013, Jonathan Trott pulled out of the remainder of the tour citing a stress-related illness. Matches First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 295 (97.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Brad Haddin 94 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 6/81 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 136 (52.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Carberry 40 (113) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/61 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 7/401d (94 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 124 (154) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Tremlett 3/69 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 179 (81.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Alastair Cook 65 (195) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 5/42 (21.1 overs) | result = Australia won by 381 runs | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = George Bailey (Aus) made his Test debut. *''Kevin Pietersen (Eng) made his 100th Test appearance. *''Brad Haddin (Aus) made his 50th Test appearance. }} Australia won the toss and elected to bat, however they were reduced to 6/132 just after lunch on the first day, with Stuart Broad claiming four early wickets. From there, Brad Haddin and Mitchell Johnson added 114 for the seventh wicket before Johnson was dismissed for 64. At stumps on day one, Australia was 8/273, with Haddin on 78. When play resumed on day two, England took the remaining two Australian wickets quickly to dismiss them for 295. Haddin was run out for 94, while Broad claimed 6/81. In reply, England lost Cook and Trott in the opening session to go to lunch at 2/55. Momentum swung Australia's way when Harris dismissed Pietersen shortly afterwards, sparking a dramatic collapse which saw the visitors crumble to 8/91. Eventually England was bowled out for 136, a deficit of 159. Mitchell Johnson was the main architect of the collapse, taking 4/61. In their second innings, Australia reached 0/65 by the close of play. Australia increased their advantage on day three, led by David Warner (124) and Michael Clarke (113). Brad Haddin also contributed 53 as Australia declared on 7/401, setting England a target of 561 for victory. In response, England lost Carberry and Trott before the end of the day, finishing on 2/24. Australia made steady inroads on day four, although at tea England had steadied somewhat at 4/142. However, Lyon dismissed Cook for 65 straight after the resumption, initiating another collapse, which saw the tourists bowled out for 179. Australia won by 381 runs and Mitchell Johsnon was named man of the match, claiming 5/42 in the second innings and nine wickets for the match. Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 9/570d (158 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 148 (243) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/98 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 172 (68.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ian Bell 72* (106) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 7/40 (17.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 3/132d (39 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 83* (117) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 2/19 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 312 (101.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Joe Root 87 (194) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Peter Siddle 4/57 (19 overs) | result = Australia won by 218 runs | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain on Day 1 meant only 14.2 overs were possible before lunch; the lost overs were recovered before the end of the day. | notes = Ben Stokes (Eng) made his Test debut. }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 6/326 (87 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Smith 111 (208) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/100 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 251/10 (88 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alastair Cook 72 (153) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Peter Siddle 3/36 (16) | score-team1-inns2 = 369/6 dec (87) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 112 (140) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Tim Bresnan 2/53 (14) | score-team2-inns2 = 353/10 (103.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ben Stokes 120 (195) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 4/78 | result = Australia won by 150 runs | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Steve Smith (Australia) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Alastair Cook (Eng) made his 100th Test appearance. *''Michael Clarke (Aus) made his 100th Test appearance. }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 255 (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 71 (161) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 5/63 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 204 (82.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Brad Haddin 65 (68) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 4/67 (20.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 179 (61 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alastair Cook 51 (91) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Nathan Lyon 5/50 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 2/231 (51.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chris Rogers 116 (155) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Monty Panesar 1/43 (7.5 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Monty Panesar (Eng), Shane Watson and Peter Siddle (both Aus) made their 50th Test appearance.'' *''91,092 people attended the first day of the match, a new world record attendance for a Test match. }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 326 (76 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Smith 115 (154) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ben Stokes 6/99 (19.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 155 (58.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ben Stokes 47 (101) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Peter Siddle 3/23 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 276 (61.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Chris Rogers 119 (169) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Scott Borthwick 3/33 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 166 (31.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Michael Carberry 43 (63) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Harris 5/25 (9.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 281 runs | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Ryan Harris (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Gary Ballance, Scott Borthwick and Boyd Rankin (all Eng) made their Test debuts. }} Statistics Australia ^ not out England ^ not out External links * England in Australia - The Ashes on ESPN Cricinfo 2013-14 Ashes series Ashes series Ashes